


Geeks, and Why You Shouldn't Live With Them

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: EXO Uni!AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, but minseok, he's our main man, i kinda sorta forgot to write him in, stupid nerdy pickup lines, whoops
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han hanya ingin menangisi kesendiriannya... sendirian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks, and Why You Shouldn't Live With Them

“ _What_.”

Lu Han berusaha keras menutup mulut Yixing, tapi terlambat. Yifan sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan bocah -katanya- calon tenaga medis itu–terbukti dari bagaimana ia menatap Lu Han dengan rahang terbuka. Lebih lebar dari Lu Han ketika tertawa terbahak sampai garis-garis di tepian matanya muncul semua. Melihat lebarnya mulut Yifan kali ini, bisa saja terjadi dislokasi–mungkin Yixing harus memeriksa rahangnya nanti.

“ _Repeat, please_.” pintanya kemudian–oh, baguslah, rahangnya masih baik-baik saja.

Lu Han menggeleng kuat-kuat. Yixing menggigit telapak tangan Lu Han dan memekik cepat ketika Lu Han melepas bekapannya sambil berteriak kesakitan campur jijik, “ _Lu Han has a crush upon someone_!”

Jeda semenit disusul debam benda jatuh di kamar Zitao dan Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, pintu dibuka, hampir menghantam Yixing hingga terjengkang dari tempatnya.

“ _OMG WHAT LU HAN HAS A MUSHY-WUSHY CRUSH ON SOMEONE_?!” teriak seseorang dari balik pintu. Lu Han menelan ludah, sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu. Dari sebelas orang lain yang tinggal di bangunan ini selain dirinya, Zitao adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Lu Han beritahu tentang rahasia-rahasia tergelapnya, agar ia tak usah dipermalukan oleh berita-berita aneh yang tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan yang tiba-tiba menyebar akibat perbuatan bocah kurang kerjaan itu; ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yixing?

“ _There’s nothing mushy-wushy or whatever it was you have said, Zitao_.” kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Zitao tak mendengar, terlalu sibuk karena ia terburu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, “ _ODG, HAN, IT’S SOMETHING. EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW. EVERY FREAKING SOUL IN THIS DORM BUILDING HAVE TO KNOW. GONNA WRITE THE BROADCAST TEXT IN CAPS. I’M NOT KIDDING ANYBODY_.”

“ _I don’t know there actually is someone who says ODG in real life and speaks in all caps_ ,” komentar Yixing, cengiran senang menghiasi wajahnya.

Lu Han menghela napas. _Goodbye, dignity._

—–

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Zitao untuk menyebarkan berita tentang Lu Han ke delapan orang penghuni asrama yang lain. Maka jangan heran bila pagi ini Baekhyun menyapa Lu Han dengan seringaian terlebar yang pernah ia tunjukkan, “ _So Lulu, a little birdie told me something about you_ …”

 _Dear God, please grace Zitao with the endless pit of hell,_ pinta Lu Han dengan sepenuh hati, memelototi Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan seringai tak bersalah bercampur mengejek. Hah. Apanya yang wajah polos.

“ _You mean a big, bad, tanned, muscular birdie with heavy eyebags, no._ ” balasnya.

Dan itulah titik di mana beberapa orang merasa mereka perlu turun tangan demi kelangsungan hidup dan kelancaran dunia percintaan Lu Han.

“ _I don’t need any help_.”

“ _Shut up Lu Han, your love life’s existence is unreal like the square root of negatives_.”

“ _I_ did _have some relationships before, thank you very much_.”

“ _Creeping on someone’s social networking account or succeeding in any dating simulation game is, obviously, not a real relationship, to begin with_.”

“ _Fuck you, Jongin, you’re the one who’s madly in love with Link’s Zelda_.”

“ _Am not!_ ”

—–

“ _Are you made of sulphur, oxygen, fluorine, iodine, and neon? ’cause you’re so fine_.”

Yifan tersedak sup miso yang sedang ia santap sementara Yixing terbahak, tangan memukul-mukul meja penuh semangat seirama dengan tawanya yang membahana. Lu Han menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menggumamkan serapah soal mengapa ia harus tinggal di _dorm_ yang penuh bocah-bocah idiot. Termasuk si _prefect_ sendiri.

Junmyeon menatap mereka, polos tanpa dosa, dari seberang meja makan yang dipenuhi _takeout_ yang dibelinya tadi, “ _Or… you’re copper and tellurium_?”

“ _God, what the actual fuck_.”

Yifan harus melarikan diri ke kamar agar tidak terkena serangan tersedak lanjutan. Ia masih ingin hidup, terima kasih banyak. Yixing memegangi perutnya yang sudah kram karena terlalu banyak tergelak, tapi tawanya sendiri masih belum habis. Dan Lu Han… berharap lantai di bawahnya merekah terbuka dan menelannya hidup-hidup, saat itu juga.

“ _Guys, you get it, right? Copper-tellurium. Cute. Guys_?”

“Forget it, Joonie.” Lu Han bangkit berdiri, mengikuti jejak Yifan yang sudah membanting pintu kamar sejak lima menit yang lalu. Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggung Junmyeon yang tampak kebingungan, sisa-sisa tawa masih terlontar dari sela-sela bibirnya. “ _You did great, man. Good job_.”

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening, jelas tak mempercayai perkataan Yixing, lalu kembali membuka mulut, “ _Lu! What about quote-unquote you’re full of beryllium, gold, and titanium? Because you’re be_ —”

Satu bantingan pintu dan Yixing jatuh ke lantai ruang makan, tertawa berguling-guling hingga kehabisan napas. Sehun, yang baru saja pulang dari kelas siang, menatap Yixing tanpa ekspresi, “ _What now, is this some kind of literal ROFL or any other weird thing Yixing always do_?”

“ _Nothing, just him crackin’ up ’cause our old grandpa gave Lu Han some examples of weird and nerdy chemistry pick-up lines_ ,” Baekhyun menyahut dari tempatnya di sofa ruang tengah.

“ _There’s nothing weird with chemistry_ ,” gerutu Junmyeon.

Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mendengarkan, tentu saja.

—–

“ _Hey, Lu, come spare me a second_!” Yifan berteriak dari sofa ruang tengah ketika Lu Han melintas di depannya.

“ _No way in hell, Wu Yifan_ ,” Lu Han seketika menolak begitu ia menangkap cengiran aneh di wajah Yifan. Tidak ada hal baik yang datang dari Yifan edisi berwajah senang–kecuali beberapa porsi pizza, kadang-kadang.

Yifan melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, berusaha tetap menarik perhatian Lu Han, “ _I swear upon Zitao’s love of faux fur coats, this will work_!”

“ _Hey_!” protes Zitao. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan, seperti biasa.

Lu Han mendengus, perlahan berbalik arah dan kembali melangkah menghampiri Yifan. “ _What now_ ,” Lu Han berkata segera setelah ia duduk di sisi seberang Yifan di sofa. Yifan masih mempertahankan cengirannya, “ _Are you Google_?”

“ _What_.” Lu Han membalas dengan tampang datar.

“ _Because you have everything I’m searching for_ ,”

Keinginan Lu Han untuk membekap salah satu temannya dengan _boxer_ yang belum dicuci (langsung dari wadah pakaian kotor asrama) belum pernah seliar ini sebelumnya.

Ia melakukannya, tentu saja, sementara Zitao masih merengut di sudut ruangan dan Junmyeon duduk di sebelahnya demi membujuknya dengan janji segelas bubble tea gratis, terlalu sibuk untuk melerai pergumulan antara Lu Han, Yifan, dan _boxer_ kotor entah milik siapa.

(“ _And a new-arrival Gucci bag, right_?”

“ _Of course… w-wait, what_?”)

—–

“ _My feeling for you… it’s similar to pi_ ,”

Lu Han mengalihkan tatapannya dari mangkuk sereal, menatap Chanyeol yang menyeringai lalu melenguh pelan, “ _Oh dear God, you too_? _Now_?”

“ _Never ending_.” seringaian Chanyeol kali ini disertai tawa puas–Lu Han menggeram, mencipratkan susu ke arah Chanyeol dengan sendoknya. _It was super effective._

“Ew, _disgusting_.” Chanyeol mengernyit. “ _Gross, Lu_.”

“ _You’re grosser, so your argument is invalid_.”

—–

_“Mathematical!”_

_“Chanyeol, stop quoting Adventure Time. And what’s that even supposed to mean. Finn doesn’t even like math, as implied on some of the episodes.”_

_“I don’t know, it’s just that it’s related to my major, so I think you’d like to hear that.”_

—–

Ketika Kyungsoo justru menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan mata bulatnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa atau memberi saran -yang sebenarnya tak perlu- padanya, Lu Han malah merasa heran.

“ _No pick-up lines suggestion for me_?”

“ _Nope, can’t found a thing from my biopsychology book_ ,” Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, sebelum menjentikkan jari seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapat ide yang pantas diberi penghargaan Nobel, “ _Go ask Sehun–he studies literatures. He must know many good poems–or maybe he’s a good poet himself._ ”

“ _No way_ ,” Lu Han menggeleng, “ _The last time I ask him to give me an example of a romantic poem, he ended up flinging a book filled with disgustingly sappy rhymed lines, it’s so pathetic_.”

“ _Exactly what you’re looking for, right_?”

“ _Did somebody call my name_?” suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu depan. Kyungsoo menoleh, “ _Kinda_. _Well. Our friend here needs your help? With poems?_ ”

“ _Who is it_?” rambut _blonde_ muncul dari balik dinding yang memisahkan _foyer_ dengan ruang tengah, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Lu Han. Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Lu Han, _simply not amused_.

“ _I don’t have any poems for you. You’re disgusting yourself_. _Those things are already disgusting without you using it around_ ,” Sehun berdecak kemudian, tak menghiraukan protes memangnya-siapa-yang-butuh-puisi-gombal dari Lu Han, keningnya berkerut. “ _But wait… well, I_ do _have something_.”

Lu Han sedang memperkirakan akan jadi separah apa apapun yang hendak Sehun katakan sementara laki-laki itu berpikir. Mungkin mengingat-ingat. Sesukanya saja.

“ _Can you feel my sweater_?” Sehun akhirnya bicara, “ _Do you know what it’s made of?_ ”

“ _Then_?”

“ _Boyfriend material_.”

Hanya Sehun yang terbahak hingga hampir kehabisan napas. Lu Han melenguh kesal, tangan terangkat untuk menjitak Sehun—dan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian ia sadar akan bahaya yang membayangi bila ia melakukan apapun pada laki-laki mungil itu, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke kamar.

“ _What’s happening_?” tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, “ _You should stop sleeping and letting the hottest gossips slip away from that hairy ears of yours, Jongdae. Lu Han has a crush_.”

“ _My ears are not–oh_.”

“ _Yep_.”

“ _Why did nobody tell me_?”

“ _Because you’re an oblivious piece of potato who still couldn’t catch up even after almost the whole dorm share the cheesiest, geekiest, and most disgusting pick-up lines with Lu Han, duh_.”

“ _I thought you guys are pranking him by pretending to flirt with him_???”

“ _Flirting with Lu Han? Hell no._ ” Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, jelas tak paham mengapa hal seperti itu sampai terpikirkan oleh Jongdae. “ _But seeing him freaking out in misery like this is a pleasure_.”

—–

Hanya ada beberapa jenis kalimat yang bisa Lu Han ucapkan pada teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini.

“ _This is way too humiliating. I’m out_.”

“ _Aren’t you aware of the fact that you’re embarrassing yourselves._ ”

“ _I don’t know that you guys are this low_.”

“ _I’m going to stiletto you to death, Wu Yifan_.”

“ _Kyungsoo, I’m hungry. Can you make some food for me? No? Okay, thanks, sorry for disturbing you and your precious time with your textbooks._ ”

—–

“ _Lu_?”

“ _What, Xing._ ”

“ _You’re like a cardiac muscle…_ ”

“ _I swear to God, stop it or I’ll–_ ”

“ _…only found in my heart._ ”

Yifan mengundurkan diri dari kamarnya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah… atau Lu Han yang mencekik Yixing hingga kehabisan napas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, are you full of beryllium, gold, and titanium? ’cause you’re be-au-ti-full ❤
> 
> Anyway sebenarnya masih ada satu gombalan lagi terkait anatomi, tapi kepanjangan.
> 
> 'Kamu kaya otot sternocleidomastoideus, deh.'  
> 'Kok bisa?'  
> 'Soalnya bikin aku nengok.'
> 
> Bye.


End file.
